Nothing I'd want more
by rosebudreader
Summary: Your heart is racing as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. You can almost taste the anger in the air and you know that you should cave, that you should give in. But oh how you love to see him like this. A short Lily and James fic


**Voila, my first story in over a year! This sort of just came to me one night, and I thought it'd be cool to write in this style! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: all JK's characters, all my ideas. Although I'm assuming you already know that!**

"Ok, I get it. You're going to tell me that I'm an arrogant toe rag. But he deserved it Lily. He was acting like such a git!" He all but shouts, as you stand there; metres away. Your heart is racing as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. You can almost taste the anger in the air and you know you should cave, that you should give in. But oh how you love to see him like this. His eyes lit with the incomprehensible emotions that cascade through his mind. His hair messier than usual, his school tie dangling loose from his throat, his face a beautiful contortion of pain, longing and fire. Sometimes you wish you could just rub it all off. See his face devoid from emotion. You look into his eyes and realise that he's waiting for an answer. His jaw set and eyebrows raised.

"James, you're right" You say, almost hesitantly. You can tell that he hasn't really heard what you said, because he opens his mouth in frustration again.

"I know I… Wait, what did you say?"

"You're right. He was a git. I'm sorry," You smile at his shocked face and subconsciously move a little closer.

"You said I was right?" His eyes open wide, and now you can tell he's being dramatic. The smirk is back on his face. You roll your eyes at him and hope that the blush on your cheeks isn't too obvious. He winks at you as he looks around the room in shock, putting on a show.

"Now you're the git," You say, smiling even wider. He places a hand on his heart and pretends to look offended. You shake you head fondly and turn away, hoping to get back to class. He quickly snaps out of his performance to the imaginary crowd and walks beside you.

You bump his shoulder as you walk away together. A sort of electric buzz runs up your arm and you shiver. You look at him out of the corner of your eyes; he's staring out the window.

"Lily?" He asks suddenly, stopping the middle of the hallway and turning to face you. You nod at him, "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Do I want to what now?" You reply, raising your eyebrows in shock. It's snowing outside, not even he could be that stupid.

"Go swimming. In the Great Lake?" He asks again, smiling widely.

"Now? As in right this second?"  
>"As in right now" Your checks grow a little red as you imagine James Potter swimming. You shake your head and quickly regain some sort of thought.<p>

"No, we can't go swimming. We'll catch a cold. We could freeze to death!" You splutter. He's smiling at you and you only then realise he's joking. His laugh echoes off of the high ceilings and you slap his shoulder lightly with your hand.

"I got you that time, didn't I?" He looks down at you, through his thick eyelashes. Your stomach feels all fluttery as he stares; his gaze a mix of curiosity and fondness. Your heart swells up, your chest constricting as you stare back it him. You can't think straight when he looks at you like this. Especially when you'd said you'd only be friends. He can't just look at you like that, that's unfair. His stare makes you feel all funny and scared and before you know it the three words you've been dying to say for weeks have slipped from your tongue.

"I love you," Your hands fly to your mouth as the words fill the impossibly large space that has opened up between you. You see his eyes brows fly up into his hairline as he tries to comprehend what you've said.

"Lily, what did you say?" He asks quietly. His eyes untrusting. Your heart beat speeds up and before you know it you're running. Running faster than you've ever ran before. So fast you think no one can catch you. And then you're out of breath; a mixture of exertion and pain clouds your heavy breathing because you saw that look in his eyes. That wasn't a 'yes' look. That was an 'I hope I misheard look', an 'I'm sorry' look. Tears briefly cloud your vision before you wipe them away, scared that if they start now they won't ever stop. You lean your head against the stone wall beside you and close your eyes. The only sound is the steady thrum of rain. Your eyes open suddenly, that's not rain. That's the sound of footsteps. Dull and heavy footsteps, you turn to look at the beginning of the hallway and he's there. Emerging like you knew he would, like you sort of hoped he would. Your heart beats erratically in your chest and you're out of breath again. You can't tell if you like this feeling or not, only that it keeps repeating.

"Lily, please don't run." He asks, his voice quiet, full of emotion, "Is what I heard true?"

"What?" You shout, your voice exploding from somewhere deep within your chest, "Come to tease me? To show off to all your friends that you finally won over Lily Evans' heart? Because fine, do it. You have…" Your voice trails off. The unexpected ferocity behind the words dies out and you take a deep breath. You expect him to shout back, to yell, to fight. That's what you've always done. You've always yelled when the other yelled, laughed when the other laughed. You were James and Lily, the unmatched pair. But he just stands there, still. Unmoving, not blinking. His body a statue frozen in time.

And then he moves, so slowly that you have look again to make sure your not seeing things. His face is twisted in a mixture of emotions that you can't read. His eyes blaring with fierceness you've never seen before. You hand shakes involuntarily, your palms sweat. This hasn't happened before. You've never made James Potter quiet. You admire his stance, once again; his lanky frame, boyish features and impossibly ridiculous hair. It looks slightly windswept, and you think how much you would have loved to make it look like that. And before you have time to think about all the things you could have done with his hair, he's there.

His eyes flicker briefly before they erupt with something you've never quite seen before. They are so close, his eyes are so close that you can see the small flecks of gold in his hazel and you can count the brief splatter of freckles on his nose. He leans in even closer until your lips touch; a fleeting moment of pure happiness before he leans back.  
>His eyes pose a question, a thousand questions but all you want to do is keep kissing him. You pull him back by the precariously dangling tie around his neck and kiss him again. This time using all your pent up emotions, from the last hour, the last day, the last year. You release all the emotions from your entire life into this one kiss and you feel breathless in an entirely different way.<p>

He's there, all bones and skin. He smells like Quidditch, and grass, and snow, and _boy_. Something so distinctly James Potter that you can't get enough. His arms wrap around you, encasing your body in warmth. You place your hands on the back of his neck lightly. Afraid that too much movement will make him stop, reconsider. He pushes you up against the wall behind you and suddenly nothing matters. Nothing matters but the feel of his hair between your fingers, the strength of his arms around your body and warmth of his kisses.

You smile beneath his lips and he smiles back. And you're counting the time in heartbeats. Each breath marks a new milestone as you stand together. Each kiss, each laugh, each movement offers new meaning.

The shrill ring of the bell shocks you out of your reverie and you both spring apart. If his face is any indication of yours you know you're both red and mussed up. But the sparkle has not left his eyes as he smirks at you. You blush even brighter than before and you don't really care, because for once in your life you truly feel free. You don't look away from his stare anymore, neither intimidated nor scared. Instead you smile back and giggle a little as students rush out of the classrooms surrounding you.

"Do you wanna go someplace a little quieter?" He whispers into your ear. The thrill of disappearing somewhere with him sends shivers down your spine. He's staring at you timidly, as if he's afraid of what you'll say. You're afraid too. Although you know what your answer is already. You knew your answer from the very first moment you saw James Potter, and your answer was never, ever going to change. You quickly run a hand through your hair and turn to face him.

"There's nothing I'd want more"

**Ta-da! What'd you guys think? I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Write a review if you're feeling generous- helps me stay motivated to keep writing! Hope you're having a lovely day! x**


End file.
